Waiting for me
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Sudah kubilang untuk menungguku.
**Title : Waiting for me**

 **Pairing : Karuri**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

"Tunggu aku."

* * *

Nakamura Rio. Seorang dosen terkemuka di sebuah universitas yang juga cukup terkenal, di London. Rio lulus dengan mendapatkan gelar profesor di universitas Oxford dan kini ia menjadi dosen di universitasnya sendiri. Cara mengajarnya yang mudah dipahami membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari dosen yang digemari di kampus tersebut.

"Nakamura-sensei." Panggil seorang murid yang diketahui bahwa ia menyukai gurunya yang sedang dihampirinya kini, Maehara.

"Hum.. ada apa, Maehara-san?"

"Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi. Apa sensei mau menungguku sampai waktu itu tiba?" Tanyanya yang membuat Rio sedikit terkejut. Rio menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Berapa kali sensei harus bilang.. Maehara-san.. kau tau kan, umur sensei itu lebih tua darimu. Mengapa kau harus memilih sensei? Ada banyak teman sekelasmu yang seumuran denganmu dan jauh lebih cantik dari sensei."

"Tapi-"

"Dan lagi, Kanzaki-chan, murid terpintar di universitas ini yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu itu menyukaimu Maehara-san.."

"Tapi kan sensei-"

"Ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang menyukaimu, kenapa kau harus-"

"Sensei! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Aku tidak mau tau! Aku hanya menyukai sensei dan aku ingin sensei juga mau menunggu sampai kelulusanku!"

* * *

Rio kembali ke Jepang. Ada perasaan senang dan gembira mencurat dari dalam hatinya, tetapi juga ada perasaan sedih karena harus meninggalkan London setelah ia berusaha delapan tahun lamanya untuk beradaptasi disana.

Rio tengah menunggu seseorang di sebuah taman. Taman yang selalu ia kunjungi semasa kecilnya bersama dengan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu itu. Akabane Karma. Teman kecil Rio atau mungkin bisa dibilang sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya dan yang mengajarkan arti dari cinta dan juga persahabatan. Rio pernah menyukai teman kecilnya itu, Karma, sewaktu masih menginjak di sekolah menengah pertama.

Flashback

"Ka-Karma.. A-ada sesuatu, yang mau kuberitahu padamu!"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Rio?"

"Bisakah.. kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi? Aku.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini-"

"Karma-kun!"

"Ka-Kanzaki-chan.."

"Rio? Kau sedang apa disini dengan Karma? Apa kau ingin bertanya mengenai pelajaran barusan yang tidak kau mengerti kepada... kekasihku ini? Hehehe..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya. Kanzaki-chan, aku pergi dulu aku lupa kalau ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah! "

"Rio tunggu-"

"Ne Karma, aku lapar.. kita mampir ke cafe dulu ya?"

"... Baiklah."

End Flashback

Jika saja waktu itu Rio tidak berlari meninggalkan Karma dengan Kanzaki berdua disana. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, tetapi Rio tidak pernah bisa melupakan hal itu. Saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri dan saat dimana ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya tetapi ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Rio masih mengingat semuanya.

Perasaannya terhadap Karma, tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun hingga saat ini. Hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi rasa penyesalan. Jika saja ada yang namanya mesin waktu, Rio sudah pasti akan memilih untuk kembali ke masa lalunya dan menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya kepada Karma.

Setengah jam lebih Rio menunggu di taman. Karma masih belum datang. Rio mulai merasa bosan dan kemudian ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di dalam tas miliknya yang sedang ia pangku.

'Karma, apa kau akan datang?

Kau telat setengah jam.

Kenapa kau telat begitu lama?

Apa kau sedang bersama dengan Kanzaki-chan?

Hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja bukan?

Apa kalian sudah menikah?

Apa kalian sudah punya anak?

Aku menyesal karena tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan Kanzaki-chan. Tetapi tidak apa jika kalian bahagia maka aku akan ikut bahagia.

Kau menyukai Kanzaki, dan Kanzaki juga menyukaimu. Apa semua itu benar? Jawab aku Karma. Aku ... aku…. aku berharap semua itu tidak benar. Katakan padaku bahwa semua itu tidak benar!

Aku menyukaimu, Karma ...'

Rio mengetik pesan untuk Karma, tetapi tidak ia kirim. Ia hanya ingin mengetiknya saja, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengirimnya. Hatinya terasa perih kala mengingat bahwa teman dekatnya, Kanzaki, juga menyukai orang yang sama dengan orang yang Rio sukai, Karma.

Rio berdiri dan berniat untuk meninggalkan taman itu. Belum sempat Rio menghapus pesan yang ditujukan kepada Karma itu, seseorang yang ia tidak sadari telah berada tepat di belakang Rio dalam waktu yang cukup lama setidaknya waktu yang cukup untuk membaca semua isi pesan Rio tersebut. Rio hendak membalikkan badan dan tiba-tiba-

Karma memeluk Rio dari belakang setelah untuk pertama kalinya ia mengetahui semua isi hati Rio, sahabatnya yang sebenarnya juga ia sukai sejak dulu. Bahkan mungkin Karma sudah lebih dulu menyukai Rio tanpa disadari oleh sahabatnya itu.

Tangis Rio yang sudah ditahan sedari tadi, seketika pecah saat mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang itu. Sebuah dekapan yang ditujukan kepada Rio. Dekapan yang ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya diberikan oleh Karma bukan sebagai seorang teman, tetapi sebagai seseorang yang disukai oleh Karma.

Keduanya melepas rindu yang sudah ditahan begitu lamanya, tanpa mengetahui perasaan dari lawan yang disukainya itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan Kanzaki. Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Karma mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat. Meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Rio untuk menjadi tumpuan. Sesekali memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Rio. Karma yang sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya itu tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Rio yang sedang didekap pun hanya bisa diam dalam tangis harunya. Keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan rindu.

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menungguku. Kau memang menyebalkan. Berbahagialah dengannya ... sensei."


End file.
